


[Art ] The God and The Bennu

by kadja83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Erik Selvig - Freeform, Fandral (Marvel) - Freeform, Hela (Marvel) - Freeform, Hogun (Marvel) - Freeform, James Rhodes - Freeform, Jane Foster (Marvel) - Freeform, Jarvis (Iron Man Movies) - Freeform, Liberal use of mythology, Loki & Tony Stark - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Mimir (mythology) - Freeform, Nick Fury - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Phoenix - Freeform, Sif (Marvel) - Freeform, Slow Burn, The Avengers - Freeform, Thor (Marvel) - Freeform, Volstagg (Marvel) - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, loki/tony stark - Freeform, lots of references, maria hill - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadja83/pseuds/kadja83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Manip's of JayBarou fic, The God and The Bennu</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art ] The God and The Bennu

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kadja83/12796133/7894/7894_original.jpg) 

  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kadja83/12796133/7638/7638_original.jpg)


End file.
